Season 1, Episode 3
Episode 3, subtitled When You Know the Pit, is the third episode of Video Game High School to air in the series. Overview The episode opens with Brian D and Ted Wong coming into frame, with Brian D stressing out about his gaming skills, which he wants to use to impress Jenny Matrix, his love interest. They come across Jenny, who seductively asks Brian D to be on the junior varsity (JV) team. However, she floats away and slowly becomes The Law and an annoying sound comes from nowhere, forcing Brian D to clutch his ears and pin himself against the wall. The Law comes up towards Brian D's face and opens his mouth, with Cheeto, Brian D's cat popping out and touching his nose. Brian D then jolts violently as he wakes up from his weird dream and sighs with a relief. He is then, however, surprised by Ted, who comes from the top bunk of their bunk bed. The next day at school, everyone seems to be hostile towards Brian D, due to his match with Annihilist the previous day. Brian D decides to keep his head low, until Ted intentionally misinterprets the wording and says that he will have a party, known as Brianpalooza. Although Brian D rejects the idea, it seems Ted has already posted flyers (with an embarassing picture of Brian D on it), since Ki Swan shows up asking about when "rock-o-clock" is (it's the time Ted put on the flyers. Trying to kill the topic, Brian D attempts to walk away, but sees The Law down the hallway and immediately stays where they are. Ted finds out that Brian D is scared of The Law and tells him to "stop hiding in the shadows, like the star that he is," pushing him out into the hallway. Brian D refuses and runs back into the "shadows," but bumps into Ernie Calhoun, the principal, and is found in the office. After a talk with Calhoun, Brian D is late to FPS 101, his class. Ace, the teacher, and Brian D don't get off to a very good start, though. The class goes on and Jenny does a run through The Pit, a course where the others will go through in order to try out for the junior varsity team. Jenny finishes The Pit in 39 seconds, which is just shy of the school record. However, she hears Brian D saying that he can do it faster and challenges him (since Ki Swan said out loud what Brian D was saying to her). Brian D takes two frag grenades and a tomahawk, which suprises the class. He manages to take out most of The Pit swiftly, but misses the last target with his tomahawk and accidentally kills himself, much to his dismay. Now at lunch, Brian D is hopeless, saying everything in a negative way; Ted tries to cheer him up and Ki Swan finds out that "rock-o-clock" is 3:32, but realizes that they missed it. Jenny comes and Brian D instantly lifts his face from his plate with mashed potatoes still stuck on, putting sunglasses on instantly. She invites him to her party, while Ted and Ki Swan invite themselves, as the invitation was specifically for Brian D. External Links *Watch Episode 3 on Rocket Jump *Watch Behind the Scenes of Episode 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1